dioismfandomcom-20200215-history
Indonesia
| anthem= Indonesia Raya| motto= Bhinneka Tunggal Ika (Unity in Diversity)| | president= Admiral Proudmoore| party name=Partai Kami Sama| | language= Bahasa Indonesia, English, and local dialects| population=2,868 | capital= Java| | currency= Indonesian Rupiah (IDR)| gdp= | inflation= 1.22 %| minimum salary= 5 IDR| average salary= 24.99 IDR| unemployment rate= | | conquered countries= 3| territories= 10 | soldiers= 2055 | average strength= 20,554 | | last update= May 05th, 2014 by Wisnu LA| }} Indonesia is an archipelago in Southeast Asia which lies along the equator between Asia and Australia, and also between the Pacific and Indian Oceans. Indonesia compromises 7 original regions. Indonesia is a republic, with an elected congress and president. The country, when it owns its original regions, shares borders with Malaysia, Singapore, Philippines, Thailand, Australia, and USA. History Indonesia was created on the 22nd of November 2007. Its first citizen was IsnuwardanaSejarah Negeri Kesatuan Republik eIndonesia. His first action was setting up the very first Indonesian company, PT Sehat (now Yayasan Sehat), a hospital company. On the next day, PT Golizen Persada (now Rumah Sehat Lima Sempurna) was founded by his friend. On the 23rd, Indonesia had its first newspaper, Heavenly Living, and its first publication from Berita Sehat. Realizing that Indonesia needed a food company, PT Harapan Wijaya (now under the brand Chocolate & Roses) was established. Isnuwardana sold PT Sehat to Swastyayana, put it on hold, then worked in PT Harapan Wijaya to provide food for Indonesia. Realizing that Indonesia had no government whatsoever, and also preparing for the upcoming General Election, ayoe_f_r established the Narcissist (NCS) party on the 27th, while sulistiowidodo founded the Amazing Great Indonesian Party (AGIP) the day after. At that time NCS consisted mostly citizen coming from e-samarinda.com forum, while the other joined AGIP. On the 3rd of December 2007, Indonesia established its first government, led by ayoe_f_r from NCS, who won the election, and become the first president of Indonesia. The Congress of Indonesia consisted of only 2 people back then, isnuwardana from NCS and sulistiowidodo from AGIP. Various political events occurred the following weeks and months, including the foundation of Indonesian Defensive Socialist, Partai Rakyat Merdeka, and Partai Republik eIndonesia. On March 2008 discussion began between the people of Indonesia about forming a military organization. On 25 March 2008 Angkatan Bersenjata eRepublik Indonesia was founded. Among the citizens contributing to the formation of ABeRI are irfanisback, telorkuda, Jeverag, vand, silentcross, and Sandygee. It's first military operation were held on 14 April, 2008, as Indonesia officially launch Operation Kangaroo, the first ever Indonesian offensive action, and the first of the upcoming chain of Indonesian-Australian wars, which lasted until today. By the 18 April 2008 every Australian territories were annexed by Indonesia. In the course of it's history Indonesia would launch war against many more countries, in it's mission to "span it's wings over 5 continents". Among it's other early conquests were South Africa and Argentina. On April 30 Indonesia launched an attempted political takeover aimed at South Africa. It turned out to be the "largest non-bloody war of eRepublik" yet, as international community attempted to assist South Africa in the struggle against Indonesian PTOers. mamangbakso, Indonesia's candidate in the South African election, eventually won. The following month witness Indonesia's attempt to reason with the international community on it's act against South Africa. On the 26 August 2008 Indonesia formally signed the charter of PEACE GC, and so Indonesia became the official member of PEACE GC. Since then Indonesia has become an active member of it, participating in many battles of PEACE GC. Until it's dissolution, Indonesia would fight along the alliance against ATLANTIS and their successor, EDEN, in the event of (many) World war(s). October witnessed the implementation of V1, and the Indonesian community was badly shaken. Many criticize the change of features available in V1, among them the implementation of raw materials and the trivia. Many players left the game, after founding out the fact that the very core of the game would be determined by their knowledge of "France's current real-life president, for example". and the subsequent retaliation, May 2011|right]] February 2009 witnessed Indonesian campaign toward South Asia, in a series of region swapping between Indonesia, Iran, and Pakistan, occurring in India and China. The climax was the acquiring of the Chinese region of Xinjiang, a region that borders Western Siberia (at the time still called West Siberian Region), a Russian region annexed by Romania at the time. Soon war broke out between Romania and it's allies and Indonesia and it's allies for sovereignty over Western Siberia, at the time the most highly-valued region in the world. The war became the bloodiest war in the history of eRepublik at the time, and Indonesian forces eventually defeated Romanian forces. Following the war, Indonesia become one of the strongest nation in eRepublik at the time. The war would be continued in May 2009, where Romania advanced towards Chinese and Indian region, before being held at Andhra Pradesh, followed by Indonesian counterattack. In an act of revenge, Romanian people stormed Indonesia in the first attempted political takeover against Indonesia, where Indonesia managed to overcome it with a slight difference in the number of seats gained in congress. The last months of 2009 witnessed many changes in Indonesia, including the ill-fated invasion of USA, return of Western Siberia, and resignation from PEACE. Indonesia would later joined the newly-founded Phoenix. 2010 witnessed various proxy wars in Southeast Asia, particularly Malaysian and Philippines territories. For the first time USA enters Southeast Asia and attacked Indonesia. Among it's largest accomplishment -much to the shock of the Indonesian communities- were the annexation of Sumatra, the first time an Indonesian region annexed by a foreign force. It was, however soon retaken. Recent history saw a decrease in power compared to Indonesia in 2008 and 2009, with Indonesian military operations limited to Southeast Asia and Australia, as eRepublik witnessed the rise of new powers, including Poland, the Baltic States, and others. The most prominent event were the Invasion of China, where Indonesian forces suffered the worst loss in its history. Indonesian forces finally successfully secured Maluku Islands on May 22, 2011, before launching a successful counterattack. In November, Indonesia in Kertajaya leadership had successful maintained the Power & Resources and got 100% Resources. In December kalkir, the next president was trying to maintain the resources, but Brazil, & South Africa can wiped them from South Africa, after that China came from north and attack Indonesia, because of that kalkir was impeached. As replacement, mrrasyid became the President and but failed to protect Indonesia from being wiped out from the map after a long struggle. This is the first story of Indonesia & eRepublik, the Longest Nation had wiped out from the map, with needed 1,506 days to wiped. On day 2029, Indonesia launched it's first airstrike. Indonesia chose Iran as the target of the airstrike to help Macedonia from Iran attack by draining Iran's damage in the battle. Indonesia gain control of Sistan and Baluchistan & Balochistan, but later lost Sistan and Baluchistan and Balochistan shortly after. Indonesia, the last nation standing on Circle of Trust got wiped out in the end of World War VI by Poland, forcing CoT to be disbanded and victory for TWO. Government and politics Head of State Indonesia is a presidential republic state, with president as the head of state and head of government. Indonesia Cabinet People's Representative Council The Indonesian People's Representative Council -- Dewan Perwakilan Rakyat (DPR) -- (also known as congress), is directly elected by the people of Indonesia. Along with the government, the PRC organizes regular meetings discussing various national problems. The PRC usually consist of 4-6 political parties. Congress Resignation Penalty Starting February 5, 2010 or Day 808 of the New World, the Indonesian government has taken steps to sanction every congressman/woman resigning from his/her office. This was a measure taken to prevent an elected congress member from "running away" from his/her duty and to prevent citizens running for congress only for the gold given by the Congress Member Medal. * Morale Penalty : Intended to give a morale sanction to the congress member, as well as to warn the people about his/her resignation. Morale penalty are executed by media articles. * Financial Penalty ( fines ) : Instead of fining the congress member, the government will fine the political party the congress member originated from. This was intended to make the party choose their candidate better in later elections. Political Parties Indonesia has many political parties. Each formed with it's own unique background, the political parties also became a forum for Indonesian communities. Usually a group of political parties act as an opposition to the ruling government, giving a sense of balance, therefore stabilizing the government and preventing them from abusing their power. The active Indonesian parties are: Foreign relations and military Long time ago, Indonesia has National Military Unit, Angkatan Bersenjata eRepublik Indonesia (ABeRI). But on December 2011, because of internal conflict between several ABeRI Members and the government in that time, ABeRI was quit as National Military Unit into Independent Military unit. After several month without National Military, on June 2012, the President at that time formed & established a new National Military Unit, Tentara Nasional eIndonesia. This Military Units also a symbol of Unite between Independent Military Units in Indonesia, to make better Indonesia, TNeI has 4 Main Military Unit assorted by level (Division on Battle Fields), the 4 Main Military Unit is Capung (For Division 1), Batik (For Division 2), Baja (For Division 3), ELITE (For Division 4). After TNeI refurbishment to make it simple, it is now only divided into two, which are Tentara Nasional eIndonesia and Capung Military Academy. Later, because the name "Capung" is copyright of ABeRI, it changed to TNeI - AKMIL. Alliance :See also: FIST, PEACE, Phoenix, ONE, CoT, and Aurora Indonesia is currently a member of Aurora Alliance. Indonesia still maintain friendly relationships with former members of CoT, ONE, and TWO members. Indonesia is the former member of Phoenix, PEACE GC, FIST, ONE, and CoT . Foreign relations The following table lists nations that are allied to and hostile towards Indonesia, and the list of Indonesia's recent natural enemies. Administrative divisions Indonesia consists of 7 original regions. Wars brought various territorial changes to Indonesia. Indonesia have had controls over regions of Thailand, India, South Africa, Argentina, Colombia, New Zealand, China, Pakistan, Russia, and USA in the past. Indonesian main islands As stated above, Indonesia consists of 7 original regions, two of them consist of archipelagos. Indonesia's only land borders are with Malaysia in Kalimantan, East Timor in Timor Island, and Papua New Guinea in Papua (the last two countries currently not added) . All of Indonesia's main islands are within the C5 moving zone. Colonies To cover Indonesia's lack of weapon resources, Indonesia has launched military expeditions against neighboring countries. The following table lists Indonesia's current colonies. Economy , Indonesia|right]] Indonesia is a country with a high Gross Domestic Product and a large sum of Gold and national currency in it's treasury. Indonesia's strongest sector is the Food sector. This once led to competitions and price wars in several countries such as in the United Kingdom, Japan, and Iran. It has also led to a deflation crisis within the Indonesian market. Indonesia's central bank is known as the National Bank of eIndonesia. Taxes ' (Last Update: May 5th, 2013) ' Indonesia's current tax rates: Natural Resources Indonesia is generally rich of renewable resource, with exception of Sumatra, which is rich of oil. The following table lists resources available in Indonesia. In bold are Indonesia's original territories. (Last Update: May 5th, 2014) Country Trading Embargoes (Last Update: May 5th, 2014) Indonesia proposes to stop the trade with following nations : * * Demographics Population Indonesia was a home to various peoples from non-existent Asian countries, such as Malaysia. After Australia was taken over by Indonesia, several Australians stayed, which further added to the population. The same has happened, albeit only in part, to South Africa as well, with a few South African citizens staying in their conquered territories. The first population boom in Indonesia started at December 15th, 2007. The second population boom started during and after the Indonesia-Australia War, in mid April 2008. Indonesia experienced a brief decline in population during the transition from Beta to V1. Many Indonesian population critizise the addition of the trivia, and decided to leave the game. Indonesia was also home to various allies such as Hungary and Serbia. Hungarians came to Indonesia after Hungary itself was annexed by Romania in the event of World War I. Serbs came to Indonesia after their babyboom -- which resulted in mass unemployment and other problems in Serbia -- in search for jobs. By the time both countries solved their problems, they went back home, resulting in a decrease of the Indonesian population. Indonesia's population declined starting from the loss of California in September until President Wonder Forward's term in November, when Indonesia's population started to stabilize and increase following the emigration of foreign allies and the subsequent babyboom. Currently the population of Indonesia mainly consists of Indonesians, but is also home to various citizens from various non-existent countries. Language The de facto official language of Indonesia is Bahasa Indonesia, mostly written in informal form. People who speak English can be understood by most Indonesians; however, not many people can generally write in English fluently. Media Indonesia has an active media sector. Most Indonesian news are on topic and affiliated only with eRepublik thanks to the junk censorship from the Ministry of Media, nonetheless there are still some junk news published by media newcomers. The Indonesian government also frequently publishes news to the public, usually about events, wars, and national conditions. National Goals )]] National goals set by the president of Indonesia usually consist of moderate social and economical growth, with varying military goals. Social and economical growth is usually set at 5%-20% increase in population and GDP, respectively. Different president has different military goals. Presidents that play safe usually simply targeted the safety of Indonesian regions, while more ambitious leaders aims as far as Hawaii and/or China. Reference External Links #Indonesia in eRepublik #Forum eRepublik Indonesia #Official Facebook Fan Page #eRepublik thread at Kaskus forum. Category:Indonesia